universe_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200216-history
Poppy (YouTube)
On-Screen Appearance "I'm Poppy!" A mini fridge appears. It opens, revealing Poppy inside, as she says this line. Special Attacks Neutral Special - Internet/Interweb Poppy makes a large electronic web appear around her for 2 seconds. Opponents near the web when she summons the web will be caught in it. Opponents who aren't trapped in the web will be stunned briefly if they go near it. Holding B will make Poppy take out a fishing net instead of her usual web. This electric web can catch opponents and assists, and can even disable traps. Side Special - P Cord Poppy plays a P Cord on her guitar, causing a P to fly out. The P stuns for a brief moment, but it also brainwashes the opponent. The brainwash effect not only make the Poppy's attacks stronger to the opponents, but it also makes the opponent experience hallucinations, such as fake food and Poppys. These hallucinations will stun you. The brainwash effect will last 5 seconds. Up Special - Pixelated Oddities Poppy will summon a random pixelated Assist to help her. Tapping B will make the characters act as assists, each with their own abilities. 1. Eyeball - The eyeball will float in place. If you get too close to it, it will stare you in the face, stunning your briefly, then proceeding to run away at fast speed, harming any opponents in its path. 2. Money - Will fly in one direction, dropping its smaller brethren occasionally, which turns into a slip trap. 3. Cat - The cat will attack with its cuteness, stunning opponents in place for three seconds. Holding B will make the oddities lift you up into the air. Pressing B at any time will make them fire a projectile. 1. Eyeball - Laser 2. Money - Wads of Cash Down Special - Victim of the Dollar Sign A wave of green energy will surround Poppy as she holds an illuminati symbol. Opponents who come in contact with the wave will stun them, but also make them "Victims of the Dollar Sign". As victims, attacks that would be the most harmful against Poppy (Strategy-wise. Not damage-wise.) will become weaker. Final Smash - The Cult of Poppy A circle of Poppy Worshippers surround Poppy. They'll capture the opponent with the least damage and afterwards will begin to heal Poppy, but slowly damage the captured opponent. After the opponent is damaged at either 15% or 20%, the Worshippers will disappear, and Poppy will not only be healed, but gain a random attribute from the captured opponent for 7 seconds. KOSFX KOSFX1: "Oh no!" KOSFX2: "No!" Star KOSFX: "Blaaaaaaaaaaaah!!" Screen KOSFX: *Gasps* Taunts Up: *Waves* Sd: "I'm Poppy!" Dn: "Is this the internet?" Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: *Holds up T-Shit saying "If Money Can't Buy Happiness, Then Why Is It So Fabulous?", while saying "Please buy this shirt!" Victory 2: "Delete. Your. Facebook!" Victory 3: "Are you sad?" Lose/Clap: Where is it? Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description Standard Attacks Ground Attacks *Neutral Attack - ??? *Dash Attack - ??? *Forward tilt - Hula Hoop *Up tilt - ??? *Down tilt - ??? *Side Smash - ??? *Up Smash - ??? *Down Smash - ??? Aerial Attacks *N-Air - ??? *F-Air - ??? *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - ??? *D-Air - ??? Throws *Grab - *Pummel - ??? *Forward Throw- ??? *Back Throw - ??? *Up Throw - ??? *Down Throw - ??? Other Attacks *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Pros & Cons Pros * Cons * Symbol Poppy's face Victory Music I'm Poppy - That Poppy Kirby Hat Poppy's hair Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy TBA Wiimote Sound "I'm Poppy!" Classic Mode TBA Easter Eggs Snake Codec TBA Daily Buglin' TBA Palutena's Guidance TBA Role In (Insert Story Name) TBA Extra Crowd Cheer "Poppy! Poppy! Poppy! Poppy!" Video Music Ending Music Lawl Food Monster Energy & Doritos Pawlette Swaps * Trivia *Insert One Video Category:Playable Characters Category:Cute Characters Category:Female Category:Singer Category:YouTube Category:Jurgurging Favorite Category:Weird Characters Category:Characters with cute voices Category:Not Dreamworks Category:Not a Flower Category:Confirmed Lawl Liquid Crystal Characters Category:Lawl Liquid Crystal Category:Lojo Favorite Category:Creepy characters Category:Lawl Liquid Crystal Video Movesets